


of morning runs and busted lungs

by chaosmere



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, jungeun is stubborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosmere/pseuds/chaosmere
Summary: Sooyoung goes for a five-mile jog every morning at 6 AM like clockwork, much to Jungeun’s chagrin.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	of morning runs and busted lungs

**Author's Note:**

> short lipves fluff for my five lipvesers out there, hi! also, this is inspired by that time loona went excersing lmao

Sooyoung goes for a five-mile jog every morning at 6 AM like clockwork, much to Jungeun’s chagrin. While she can say that she is a morning person – and she wouldn’t exactly label herself as a needy girlfriend – but having your morning cuddles interrupted by something as simple as a morning run kind of bruises her ego a little bit.

The routine has been like this for as long as they started being a couple. No matter how hard she tries to entice Sooyoung to stay in bed with her (seduction being her number one weapon), nothing ever worked. Sooyoung loves her jogs and there is literally no stopping her. Come rain, snow, or sleet, she’s gonna jog as if her life depended on it.

So, today is the day Jungeun tries another tactic.

As the alarm goes off on the dot at six, they both cringe. Sooyoung pulls away from Jungeun and tosses her legs over the side of the bed. She rubs at her eyes exhaustedly. Jungeun sits up as well, hair tousled, and rests her cheek against her girlfriend’s shoulder.

A lazy grin tugs at Sooyoung’s lips. She reaches back, tapping Jungeun’s naked thigh. “Go back to sleep, babe,” she says sweetly, giving the thigh a little squeeze before moving off of the bed.

Jungeun stretches her arms over her head. “No,” she says over a yawn.

Not today.

Sooyoung gives her a look as she pulled on her jogging pants. “No? What do you mean ‘no’?” she asks, slipping on a white tank top. “You usually don’t wake up until an hour or so from now.”

“Well,” Jungeun drags out with a sleepy grin. “I’m going with you.”

That’s right, if she can’t spend her morning with Sooyoung in bed, she’s gonna spend it running with her instead.

Sooyoung freezes, staring at Jungeun with a blank face. About a minute passes by and Jungeun is, honestly, concerned she had somehow broken her girlfriend for a second before Sooyoung releases a deep belly laugh.

The grin falls from Jungeun’s face, shifting into a defiant frown. “What’s so funny?”

Sooyoung merely shakes her head with a smile. “I’ll see you when I get back,” she says, pressing a quick kiss to Jungeun’s lips. She playfully shoves Jungeun back onto the bed. “Get some sleep.”

Jungeun huffs and quickly scrambles to move onto her knees. “I really mean it, Sooyoung.” She crosses her arms.

Sooyoung pulls on a black jacket, still grinning and unbelieving. “Sure, baby.” She looks around for a second. “Have you seen my cap? The one you got me for my birthday…” Sooyoung shifts through the drawers.

With a sigh, Jungeun reaches into the nightstand and grabs said cap. She silently holds it out to Sooyoung with a knowing look. Sooyoung nods in thanks and reaches out for the piece of headwear. Jungeun grips it tightly with a raised brow.

Sooyoung looks her in the eyes, all traces of humor gone. “Wait, you’re really being serious?” she asks.

Jungeun shrugs, tugging at the cap they’re both holding until Sooyoung is nose to nose with her. “I mean, how hard can it be?” she asks, tilting her head.

Her girlfriend’s eyebrows shoot up in disbelief. “Jungeun. It’s five miles. When’s the last time you even strained your muscles?”

Jungeun’s eyes roll upward in thought. Sooyoung tries to hold back a chuckle. If it is taking her this long to remember, the answer is “too long ago”, period.

Jungeun releases an “oh!” in triumph. “I was Jiwoo’s personal trainer just last week,” she says with a proud nod.

Sooyoung rolls her eyes. “Okay, playing pretend doesn’t count.”

Jungeun smirks, resting her arms on Sooyoung’s shoulders. “Yeah? Well, you didn’t mind pretending to be my hot professor last night,” she says in a low voice, nipping at Sooyoung’s upper lip.

Sooyoung moans, wrapping her arms around Jungeun’s waist and deepening the kiss. The cap slips from her hand and down onto the bed. Jungeun gasps as Sooyoung slides a hand under her over-sized top and onto bare skin.

The feeling of Jungeun's skin seems to snap Sooyoung into reality because she suddenly freezes and pulls away.

She points an accusatory finger at a smirking Jungeun. “You’re trying to distract me,” she says with narrowed eyes. “Not cool.”

Jungeun whines and traces a finger along Sooyoung’s collar bone. “Let me go with you, please.”

“Jungeun, you won’t be able to keep up.”

Jungeun pouts. If seduction won’t work, it’s time to bring out her trump card.

“You know, between your work as a dance instructor and looking after Yerim all the time…” Jungeun pauses and releases a dramatic, exasperated sigh. “We never spend enough time together, Soo.”

Sooyoung gives her an incredulous look. Is Jungeun really trying to pull the guilt card on her?

Jungeun keeps her eyes down, following the movement of her own finger as it slides along Sooyoung’s muscular neck and shoulders. “You’re always off with your friends while I’m cooped up alone at home doing work,” she says with a forlorn pout.

Sooyoung rolls her eyes, mostly at herself. Damn it, it’s working. The guilt-tripping is working and it pisses her off to no end that a stupid trick like this is working in the first place.

Jungeun notices the visible distress and decides to finish it with a final blow.

She looks up at Sooyoung with puppy-like eyes. “Is it so wrong that I want to spend some alone time with my beautiful girlfriend?” she whispers, bumping their foreheads together.

Sooyoung clenches her jaw and releases a frustrated sigh. “Jesus, Jungeun. Fine.”

Finally getting her girlfriend to yield, she smiles and pulls Sooyoung into a hug. “We’re gonna have so much fun together.”

Sooyoung shakes her head against Jungeun’s shoulder. “Yeah, fun isn’t exactly how I’d describe the experience,” she pulls away from the hug, chastising herself for being such a sap. “How is it that we’ve been together for five years and one pout from you and I shatter like glass?”

Jungeun grins sheepishly and gives Sooyoung a chaste kiss on the lips. “You love me.”

Sooyoung picks up the discarded cap. She releases a sigh before tugging it over Jungeun’s head. She grins when it falls over Jungeun’s eyes. “You’re gonna regret this, you know.”

Jungeun adjusts the cap and smiles. “I really don’t think so, baby.”

“Well, this is your last chance to back out.”

“Sooyoung.” Jungeun gives her a patronizing look. “I promise you I can handle a little jog.”

#

“Who the hell thought this was a good idea!?”

Sooyoung slows her jog down to walk as she moves over to Jungeun who is currently hunched over, breathing heavily as she scowls at the ground. “Come on, Jungeunnie,” she smirks. “It’s just a little jog.”

Jungeun mutters out a curse word.

Sooyoung chuckles. “I told you this would be too much for you.” She places her hands on her hips as she watches Jungeun try to catch her breath.

“You lied,” Jungeun accuses her, straightening up. “You said we’d only do five miles, it’s been like seven.”

“Baby, it’s been one.”

“God, how do you do this every morning?” Jungeun asks with a heaving chest.

“Training and lots of workouts,” Sooyoung shrugs. “Dancing needs endurance.”

Jungeun leans against a nearby wall, closing her eyes as her breathing returns to normal. “We’ll find another way to spend quality time together,” she says, holding her hand out for the bottle of water they brought.

Sooyoung hands her the bottle with an amused grin. She moves over to Jungeun’s side, their shoulders gently brushing together. Sooyoung eyes Jungeun with amusement as she finishes off the bottle they were both meant to be sharing.

She takes the empty bottle from Jungeun, tossing it away in a nearby trash bin. After a quiet beat, Sooyoung clears her throat awkwardly. “I’m uh, I’m sorry, Jungeun,” she whispers.

Jungeun gives her a questioning look.

Sooyoung waves a hand at her in a vague movement. “For you know… not spending enough time with you and stuff.”

Jungeun shakes her head. “Soo, don’t apologize. I was just messing with you earlier.”

“But there was an ounce of truth to it.”

Jungeun bites her bottom lip, looking away.

Sooyoung nods with a sigh, she knows it. “I’m sorry, baby. But please just tell me when you feel like something isn’t right or you want to spend more time together… No more stupid stunts, okay?”

Jungeun grins endearingly at Sooyoung. “Okay.”

“No, seriously, this is for your own safety because I’m pretty sure you almost popped a lung.”

Jungeun lightly socks Sooyoung’s shoulder. “Whatever.”

Sooyoung takes hold of Jungeun’s hand, giving it a small squeeze. “Come on, let’s finish up,” she tugs her forward, moving them away from the wall.

Jungeun’s eyes go wide with fright. “F-finish up?”

“Yep,” Sooyoung smirks. “We’ll walk the rest of the way. You can tell me about work and how Jiwoo is annoying you.”

Jungeun smiles, glancing at their intertwined hands with glee before falling into step beside Sooyoung. “Yeah, sounds good.”


End file.
